


Always Mother's Boy

by Midnightcat1



Category: Peter Pan & The Pirates
Genre: A Day at the Fair, After the Laughter, All Hallows' Eve, Billy Jukes Lost Boy, Captain Hook's underwear, Elementary My Dear Pan, Episode: e002 Living Pictures, Episode: e004 Slightly in Stone, Episode: e005 The Rake, Episode: e006 Peter on Trial, Episode: e008 Treasure Hunt, Episode: e011 Demise of Hook, Episode: e017 A Wee Problem, Episode: e018 Knights of Neverland, Episode: e021 When Games Become Deadly, Episode: e027 The Phantom Shaman, Episode: e031 Professor Smee, Episode: e036 The Hook and the Hat, Episode: e037-038 Ages of Pan, Episode: e040 Friday the Thirteenth, Episode: e043 Dr. Livingstone and Captain Hook, Episode: e046 Curly's Laugh, Episode: e048 The Never Ark, Episode: e049 The Croc and the Clock, Episode: e052 Hook the Faithful Son, Episode: e053 Wendy and the Croc, Episode: e054 The Pirate Who Came to Dinner, Episode: e062 Count de Chauvin, Episode: e065 The Letter, Evicted, Frau Brumhandel, Gen, Hook's Mother's Picture, Hurt/Comfort, Immortal Pan, Invisible Tootles, J - Freeform, James Hook loves to sing and play the harpsichord, Jules Verne Night, Mardi Gras, Nibs and the Mermaids, Now Day Party, Peter in Wonderland, Pirate Boys Lost Men, Pirate Shadows, Play Ball, River of Night, Slightly Duped, Stupid Smee, The Coldest Cut of All, The Girl Who Lives in the Moon, The Great Race, The Lost Memories of Pirate Pan, The Neverscroll, The Plucking of Short Tom, The Ruby, The Wind and the Panther, Three Wishes, Tootles and the Dragon, Tootles the Bold, Vanity Thy Name is Mermaid, eternal youth, first encounter, seven league boots, the dream, the play's the thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 02:44:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10548708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Captain Hook turns to his deceased mother after Peter Pan torments him.





	

I don't own Peter Pan and the Pirates characters.

 

Captain Hook played the harpsichord during a song. He smiled as his vocals varied. He was more than happy to be near the harpsichord. The song stopped after he heard a familiar voice.

‘’You shouldn’t steal Captain Hook’s underwear,’’ Wendy said.

Captain Hook’s eyes widened for a moment. He stood and ran to where Wendy was. Captain Hook gasped after he viewed Peter holding his long underwear and flying near the Jolly Roger flag. A scowl appeared on his face. He saw worry in Wendy’s eyes. He also saw Wendy’s brothers with her.

Michael glanced at Captain Hook’s hook before he whimpered. He flew into Wendy’s arms and remained.

‘’I’ll return your underwear to you. Maybe!’’ Peter said to Captain Hook. He departed with Wendy and her siblings.

Captain Hook trembled with rage before he approached his mother’s portrait. His body ceased trembling. A frown formed. *One flawless evening. A flawless evening before Peter Pan took my underwear. That’s not all.*

Captain Hook’s frown remained as he focused on his mother’s portrait. *You’re not with me.* His lip trembled for a moment. Tears appeared in Captain Hook’s eyes and ran down his face. He began to sob. He collapsed on his knees before his shoulders slumped.

A familiar ghost materialized at a snail’s pace. She wrapped her arms around her sobbing son. She smiled at him.

Captain Hook began to smile in her arms. Extra tears ran down his face.

*I’ll always be a mother’s boy. That’s just fine* Captain Hook thought.

 

The End


End file.
